A sasuten story
by Areless
Summary: this is my frist fc so....lets not be to hard on the comments pls...it's a sasuten to.CRACKALICOUS, lol inside joke. anyway enjoy.


**this is my first sasuten fc, and my first fc for that matter so lets not be to harsh on the comments pls, thxs.**

"Have you found him yet?" asked Gai.

"No" said his cold student Neji Hyuga.

"Nope" said the flower of his team, Tenten.

"NEGATIVE GAI-SENSEI!" yelled his prized student.

"LEE, YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS SO YOUTHFUL AND WONDERFUL!" said Gai,

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Said the two...way to exitedly. Tenten put her hand on her forhead also covering her eyes.

"You too need to shut up.." started Neji but was cut off,

"There he is!" yelled Tenten as she started to move after what they where chasing.

Soon followed Neji.

"Gai, Lee. He's heading your way! Wait no, lets try and cut him off!" said Neji through the ear piece that all 4 had.

Lee, Tenten, and Neji where 18. They where on a A rank mission with another team, team 7. They where targeting a person by the name of...Sasuke Uchiha, but that's not who there chasing. It had been a year since they last saw him with Orochimaru. There time is up, they either get him now, or they dont and he gets killed by Orochimaru and his body taken. Tenten and Neji where in pursuit of Kabuto. They had to follow him to find the entrace to Orochimarus hide out. Kabuto now came to a rock in a feild. He pushed down on the top and then disapeard. Neji waited then motioned Tenten to follow, they stood beside each other and Neji pushed down the top of the rock down. They suddently started to fall at a rapid speed. Neji seeing Tenten not being ready and falling with her back going to hit the floor frist he grabed her and put her on his back, all she did was close her eyes and clutch onto his large white coat. When they had landed he jumped into the shadows and put her down. When she opened her eyes she saw Kabuto running toward them. Neji got into his defensive stance and blocked him.

"Tenten, go! Look for him!"said Neji. She nodded and ran, Kabuto to destracted to go get her.

"Neji, Tenten...are you there?" asked Kakashi, the leader of the other team. Sakura, Sai, and Naruto by his side. After he had heard Tenten gasp and then static he assumed the worst. He truned to his team.

"...I think they might have found the hide out but..." Kakashi started,

"BUT WHAT!" yelled Sakura and Naruto.

"Well we lost contact with them and I also cant get ahold of Lee and Gai so im guessing that they have also found trouble. But...the static from Neji and Tenten i dont really understand.." he finished.

"Last time his hide out was under ground, I wouldnt be surpised if it is under ground again." said Sai.

With this the team headed for the direction that Tenten and Neji where last spoken to.

Lee and Gai where out cold on the ground, they apprently where ambushed and then fell hitting there heads frist. They where attacked in the head already uncouncious. Someone had gotten to them frist.

Tenten ran through the candle lit hallways openeing doors to find nothing but an empty room. She finally came acrossed a large door where she heard foot steps. She carefully opened the door and slid through without a sound. She hid behind a large statue of a snake. There was Sasuke and Orochimaru...but Orochimar was doing something to Sasuke.

"This better make me stronge enough to kill him." said Sasuke coldy to Orochimaru.

"Dont worry Sasuke.." he relied as his hand started to glow and he touched Sasukes forhead.

Sasuke fell to the ground. Orochimaru strightened him out and laughed.

"It will make you stronger... but you wont wake up to be able to experince that..I cant let you go and fight Itachi and come back to late or dead, I am taking your body now. But not before I make you old enough, to my liking." said Orochimaru as a snake came out of his mouth and a sword appeard. He was about to strike when Tenten appeard infront of him holding 2 swords just a little but shorter than his one. Orochimaru glared at her. _she is going to get in my way...I better finish her off before Sasuke wakes up and realizes what I was doing.._ thought Orochimaru. He jumped back and started to fight her. He launched himself at her and she wasent fast enough to get out of the way and she was thrown back against the stone walls. She slid to the floor and coughed up blood, she blocked his sword with hers but he put alot of force into the blow when he hit her. He truned to Sasuke and put his hand on his head again. It glowed and Sasuke begain to shake. When Orochimaru was about half way done he felt a sword through his back. Tenten had stabed him by throwing one of her swords, she yanked back and it flew out of him with chakra strings she had attached to the sword. Orochimaru truned around now mad and charged at her. He hit her in the stomache and then in chest and then in the face. She was flung back yet again. She wasen't going to be able to last much longer against him.

Slowly Sasuke begain to feel himself waking up, he had a dream. He had killed Itachi and was now lying against a tree staring at the now dead brother. He just closed his eyes when he heard a hurt yell. He keept hearing the voices...but he couldn't figure out who's...finally it had hit him...there where 2, no 3 voices, 2 loud and one faint. The loud ones where his x-team mates, Sakura and Naruto...but who was the 3rd...he new he had heard it before...aahh, now he remebred it was that weopons expert on the Hyuga's team...but why did he hear her. He had only spoken to her a few times.

"You where going to kill him before he had full-filled his dream! You where going to kill your own student!" he heard her say.

Sasuke jerked up and looked at Tenten coughing up blood while Orochimaru was laughing at her. He toke out his sword and slashed her making her fall. Sasuke was mad, he was going to kill him before he killed his brother, the whole reason he had left to be an apprentice under Orochimaru. Orochimaru kicked Tenten in the side throwing her backwards. she landed on her side and didnt get up. Sasuke apeard infront of Orochimaru before he could inpale her and finishe her off.

"Oh Sasuke, your awake" said Orochimaru. Sasuke only made an annoyed mad look.

Sasuke drew his sword and slashed back at him making him jump back.

"You where going to kill me before I could kill him." Sasuke said.

"Well, you got me. And I would have done it to if it werent for that stupid girl who is probally dead now."

"What is it you exactly did to me?"

"I made you age a year, you where supposed to age by 3 but that girl stoped me half way through." said Ororchimaru madly.

Sasuke lanuched himself at him, they where now sword fighting.

Neji was hurt badly but stoped the bleeding thanks to a medic kit Sakura had given everyone incase anyone got seperated. He used his byakugan and found 3 people in a room, one was on the floor and the other 2 where fighting. Neji asumed the worse about Tenten and ran into the room. There she was. He glared at her, then ran over bandaging her before truning to the fight. Sasuke was yelling at Orochimaru hatefully as Neji realized that he wasent sparing, he was fighting, trying to kill Ororchimaru. He decided to help Sasuke. Sasuke seeing this was not happy about the help but knew he would need it to help kill this basterd, but he wasent going to let him kill Ororchimaru...he was going to do the killing. Neji had hit him with his attack when Naruto and Sakura jumped through the door with Sai and Sasukes old sensei behind them. They all stared at was going on and Sakura and Sai stood alittle behind Kakashi as he and Naruto jumped in to help. Orochimaru was dogding everyone and then he hit kakashi making Sakura run to him to heal him. In the end it was Sasuke who did the last few moves. Cutting off his head, everyone ran to Kakashi who Sakura was healing when Neji soon joined them with Tenten in his arms. Sakura gasped as she looked at her, she was going cold. Sasuke stood back and watched from a distance, but not moving to escape or closer. Sakura backed up and stood up.

"Kakashi should be fine with some rest but we need to get Tenten to a hospital quick, I can only heal her so many times before it wont work anymore, i dont know what kind of attack he used on her but she isent waking up, she had at least woken up after I healed her..." said Sakura with a weak voice.

"I know whats wrong with her." said a voice behind them.

Everyone truned to see Sasuke going over to them, he picked her up and looked at everyone. Tenten was on his back, as Naruto put Kakashi on his back and motioned them to follow, Neji glared at Sasuke. After leaving and putting his team mates through, he decides to now be kind. He decided that day that Sasuke dosen't desvere to be trusted and that he did not like Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tenten...Tenten..."

_What is that..._thought Tenten

"Tenten..."

_...my name...someone is calling me..._

"Tenten...it's time to wake up Tenten..." came the voice again.

_But I dont want to get up yet...Im to tired..._

"Tenten...please wake up...Tenten..." came the voice again, it sounded hurt.

_Please? Why are you saying please like that..._

"Tenten..."

_I need to wake up...I need to find out who is calling me...I need to..._

_Where am I..._Tenten thought as she opened her eyes. She looked around to see Sakura and Neji standing above her. Sakura smiled as Neji got up and moved over to another spot. Sakura helped her up against a tree so she could see what was going on. Lee and Gai where lying down and Sakura walked over to Lee and Gai and started to heal them. Neji was standing over them, just looking down and giving them a look like they screwed up big time. Tenten looked around. She saw Sasuke sitting down against a tree with his eyes closed with Kakashi sitting up reading his book and Naruto nonstop talking about '_the'_ big fight. Just then she heard something and looked to see Sai walking toward her, he sat down and stared at her smiling.

"Hello." he said,

"Ummm hi, Sai right."

"Yup" he said still smiling.

"..."

"Can I give you a nickname??" he asked as everyone looked at him. Naruto jumped up and was about to tackle him to the ground when Sakura clided with him, planing to do the same.

"Ummm, as long as it isent mean I guess..." she said, now everyone looking at her and Sai.

"...How about bunny..." he said with a smile.

Everyone just stared at him as he got up and walked away to another tree and started to draw. She shook the weridness off and got up and very badly walked to her other team mates.

Sai looked over to Lee and Lee gave him a thumbs up...he had told him if he was to call Tenten anything for it to be bunny or Tenten.

"Are they okay?" asked Tenten.

"Yes, it was you that had the worst damage. He used a posioned chakra sword. If it wasen't for Sasuke telling us about the poison then you could have died. It's a good thing I new the cure for it!" Sakura said.

_If it wasent for him..._thought Tenten as she got up and went over to stand infront of Sasuke. Naruto got up and grabed her arm helping her sit, she still wasen't that steady.

" You should be lying down!" said Naruto as he helped her sitdown infront of Sasuke.

"Thank you." said Tenten to Naruto with a smile and then she truned to Sasuke.

"And thank you." this time it was directed to Sasuke.

He looked up and nodded and they just kind of stared at each other. Naruto feeling a little akward grabed Kakashi by the arm and draged him off saying something along the lines of 'yeah...'. When everyone was out of ear shot he started to talk.

"I should be thanking you to," he said.

"No, it's okay. I held them off long enough for people to come and help, and you told Sakura what was wrong with me so...dont worry about it!" she answered as she got up and walked away._ She's different..._thought Sasuke.

Back at Kohona Tenten had been put into the hospital, the others just where healed and where allowed to leave. She was sitting up in her bed listening to Lee talk as Gai smiled as his prized student told her what he did in training that day and Neji just sitting in the chair with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. She smiled and looked at the doorway when she saw Sasuke walking down the hallway with tsuande and Sakura. Sasuke seemed to glance back for second but it passed when Neji closed the door so no one could hear Lee and their sensei yelling now. She smiled at Neji who just nodded in retrun. A few more minutes of yelling and the 3 left, Tenten had moved her gaze to the window when she heard a knock and saw Sai pop his head in.

"Hello bunny"

"Hello..."she replied.

There was an akward silence for awhile before he spoke.

"Well i have been informed to tell everyone who was on the mission with us to tell everyone that Sasuke is going to be put into the care of one of us, Sakura, Naruto, and I have said it was alright. But they where wondering about you. Since Tsunade plans on healing you fully sometime this week you are a candiate. Also... Sasuke is also going to have a seal put on him." said Sai.

"I dont mind...about him staying with me...how does the seal work?" she asked.

"I belive that it works by him being allowed to draw chakra from it only as a last resort or something, but Orochimarus seal will still actvate when he feels indangered... I wasen't really paying attention to what hag was saying." he finished with a smile.

Tenten just kind of stared in the corner of her room in the akwardness of Sai refering people to nicknames that they didn't really like. Why he called her bunny, she dosent really want to know. Not now at least. With that said he removed himself from her open doorway and left with the click of her closing door.

A few weeks later Tenten was out and was training with Neji again. When they had finished she went over to Neji who was meditating under a tree.

"Well I have to go." she said leaving him behind.

"Tsunade?" he asked.

She nodded and walked off. Later she walked in Tsunades office to find Sakura there. Tenten nodded to her as he gave an emoitonless smile. Tenten shrugged it off and looked forward.

"It comes down to you 2, who I can trust to look after Sasuke. I have called you 2 here to tell you which one of you shall get the job. This isent just a job, it will be a mission." said Tsunade.

_There is no way that Tsuande is going to put my Sasuke with her._ Thought Sakura. Tsunade just looked at Sakura, she had a smile on and brought her hands up to her mouth and she looked like she was giggling.

"Anyway... the person I have chosen is... Tenten, she is the one I think can handle him. She can help train him to control his new seal I put on him." said Tsunade.

Sakura looked shocked and then a little miffed. Then she left, slaming the door.

"Anyway, I chose you over her because...she may be my student but you are stronger and...she also has feelings for him that would probally cloud her judgment. You can pick him up from the hospital, he knows your coming." said Tsuande getting out of her chair and about to leave the room when Tenten asked her a question.

"Why is he at the hospital?"

"Like I said, I put another seal on him. One of the reasons I chose you is because you are good at helping to train, I have heard of your training with Neji...but I am afraid you are going to have to stop training with him to Train Sasuke. If his cruse seal starts to act up you will have to stop him. I couldnt get the other cruse seal off, I am working on it, so untill then you will have to use some hands signs to make mine work." she showed Tenten the hand signs," anyway, you should go now, come see me if you have any other questions." and with that she left,

Tenten sighed and left.

She arrived at the front doors of the hospital. She stoped at the thoughts of what it was going to be like having Sasuke live with her. She shook it off and went inside with a smile. When she got in she went up to the counter.

"Umm.." she started,

"Ahh, you must be Tenten," said the nerse at the counter.

"Yes..." stutered Tenten.

"Yes, he is over there. But he careful, he is grumpy when he wakes up, and well, we had to wake him up early to get ready for you!" said the nerse as she pionted towards the waiting room.

Tenten walked over a little nervous. When she opened the door to the room she saw him, his head was down, she made a little cough to get his attention. He looked at her then stood up and walked to her. He wore a light colour of grey pants and a black shirt in the style of his old navy blue one, but this one fit him better, the collar of his shirt hiding the cruse seals, he was taller than she was. She couldnt help but think he looked pretty good.

"Tenten?" he said.

"Uh, yes...well lets go!" she said.

He picked up his one bag and followed her. As they where walking she decided that the silence was getting awkward.

"So...how are you?" she asked.

He looked at her and then looked forward.

"Fine." he answered bluntly.

She smiled and then decided that mabe talking wasent the best, so she just looked forward and keept walking.

When they arrived at her house he looked around. It was rather big for someone who lived alone. He was infromed alittle about her before she had arrived. They where in the living room when Tenten truned to face him.

"How about I show you to your room?" she asked him,

He only nodded and as he followed her. They went up a set of stairs she pointed to a door and he opened it, it was a fairly decent room. He put his bag on the bed.

"Across from your room is the bathroom, well...I guess I will talk to you later when you unpack." said Tenten as she walked out closing the door. He looked around, there was a closet, he walked over to it and started to put his stuff in it when he noticed a bag in the top. He took it down after setting his sword down and saw what it was, it was clothes. He saw paper attached, it said 'I hope they fit'. He raised an eyebrow and put them with the rest of his clothes. They where black shorts and a blue shirt. After he was done he walked out to the kitchen, he saw Tenten drinking some tea while reading a book at the table. She looked up and smiled at him.

"You can have a cup," she said pointing to cup.

He grabed one and sat down across from her, he looked down at the tea.

"So I guess we should get to know each other...well...lets see...I am a weopons speicalist, I love weopons, and I am on team Gai...I like astrology...and dumplings...my dream is to become as stronge as my idole Tsunade...my...name is Tenten."she said as she put her elbows on the table and put her chin on her hands.

"You know my name...my dream is to kill my brother...and now that there is another cruse seal on me that is going to limit me...I dont really have any likes, mostly dislikes." He said.

"Well...I train with Neji alot so I think I can help you get stronger. By the way we need to go shopping for food, lets go!" she said going to her doorway.

When they where walking back from the market, both holding food bags, she stoped and she put her hand on her head after droping 1 of the bags she was holding. When they got back from the walk she took his bags and told him to stay there. When she came back looked at him.

"Listen, we kind of need to get to my training grounds...now..." she said as Sasuke gave her an annoyed look but followed her. They where jumping on roof tops, then trees, and then they came to a clearing. There was Neji beating Lee up. When they landed Tenten ran up to them.

"Im so sorry Neji, I forgot to tell you that I cant train with you for further notice!" said Tenten as she helped Lee up.

"Why..." Neji started but was cut off guard by seeing Sasuke walk up beside Tenten.

"What is the Uchiha doing here?" asked Neji madly.

"I am looking after him." said Tenten with a smile while placing Lee by a tree, he was out cold.

"Why would you want to look after him," said Neji,

Sasuke was getting tired of this and was getting mad at Neji for dis-ing him.

"Jelous?"asked Sasuke as he smirked.

Neji glared at him.

"What wrong? Mad that she had left training with you to help train someone else?" said Sasuke again.

Tenten feeling the tension steped infront of the 2.

"Hey now, this is a mission t.."she started but was cut off by Neji, his byakugan activated jumping over her and infront of Sasuke. Sasuke used his sharingan and the two started to fight. Neji blocking most of his punches and Sasuke the same. Finally they started to throw kunai and shuriken at each other while also puching. Sasuke glared and jumped into the trees and did some hand signs and fire came out at Neji. Neji had to use his kaiten and then jumped at Sasuke, Sasuke jumped away and threw kunai at him, Neji jumped at him. Neji was mad, Sasuke did another fire jutsu then Neji jumped over it getting his leg brunt and hit Sasuke with his gentle fist in the back. Hard. Sasuke fell and then feeling his chakra disapearing. But more was going...finally he felt his cruse seal pulse and then the mark started to spread, he felt an imense set of power. Tenten seeing this ran toward them to late, Sasuke grabed Naji wrist and started to grip harder, Tenten ran doing the hand signs Tsunade tought her. Sasuke could see Neji start to flinch, Neji tried to punch him with his other hand but was stoped by Sasukes other hand on his wrist doing the same with that wrist than the other when Sasuke felt his body weaken, he looked over to see Tenten running to him. He let go off Neji and fell on his back. Neji falling to his side. Tenten ran to Neji first and saw him on his side looking at his wrists, she moved over to Sasuke who had his eyes closed and was holding his neck. He didn't know that Tenten could do that. He let go his neck and opened his eyes to see Tenten looking over him to see if he was all right, she then truned to Neji, Lee who was now awake was over helping Neji up, Lee nodded to Tenten as Lee walked away. She hepled him sit up, her hand on his back. She helped him up and she helped him walk back to her house.

She put him on the couch and sat down on the floor facing the floor.

"Why is your house so big if it is just you living here?" he finally asked, it was bothering him since he got there.

She truned around and stared at him, but this time with no smile, more of a sad look.

"Because I didnt want to move after my family was murdered. I couldnt bring myself to leave here...I was the only one left...the person who killed them was...ordered from Orochimaru...I dont know why...and I dont care, he's dead now so...plus...I dont want to keep a grudge against someone, it will only get in my way of becoming stronger." she finished.

_Her family...and a grudge...is that getting in my way to..._thought Sasuke as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, she her back was against the couch like it was before, her head was down and she was limp, she was alseep. He closed them again, then got up and picked her up. Still a little weak from what happened he brought her to her room and laid her down when he sliped on something and fell onto her bed with her. He laid there for a couple of seconds and then got up looked at what he slid on, it was a book. He sat next to her on the bed and opened it. It had writings in it from her mother and father writing to her and she writing back...it was like a book letter, she had writen in it to. His eyes looked over the book as he stood up, still looking at it, he didn't notice her waking up. When she awoke she didnt open her eyes, just thought to herself when she remebered Tsunade telling her that it toke alot of chakra out. When she opened her eyes she saw him reading her parents and her book. She imdently sprung at him, not wanting him to see what was inside, she didnt see him trun around, with her arms around him they fell to the floor. She was ontop of him when she looked up at him.

"What are you doing! Give me that!"she said taking it from him.

When she got it back she let out a very relived sigh and droped her head on his chest again.

"Tenten, get off."said Sasuke,

When she realized she was on him she blushed and pushed himself off him and started to say sorry alot.

"It's okay..."he said pushing himself up so he was facing her, he had never got that close to someone unless they where fighting, or trying to get a mark under control. She was sitting up holding the book close to her and tightly. He stared at her.

"They where in a war, with sound..." he said in more of a statement than a question.

"Yes...thats...thats why they where killed by him...they left working for him, they where never sound ninja... we came from a place I don't remeber anymore.." she said still looking down at the book. He got up and left the room leaving her in the room.

The next morning the two where in a clearing that Tsunade had given them to train. They warmed up by practicing against training wood. Sasuke was about to through a kunai when Tenten grabed it before it could hit its target. Sasuke gave her an annyoed look.

"Your grip is not right for throwing. I can see how you have adapted but I can show you the right way so it will be eaiser for you?" she asked. He nodded.

She walked up to him and took his fingers and ajusted them, she left her hands on his a little longer than she needed to before she took her hands off. He threw it and it landed on the bulls eye. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. Tenten smiled at him.

"Well, I know you have a sword, why dont we train with them." she said as she took out a scroll and a puff of smoke apeard showing a sword similar to his...Then they started.

The lunged at each other with him swing at her frist, she blocked and let out a gasp, he was good and put force in his swing like you where supposed to. She now swiped at him and then disapeard behind him and struck...wood, she saw this and jumped as soon as she saw then wood leaving her sword in it. He arpeard infront of her ready to swip when she truned with him only getting her shoulder, it was bleeding. She ran and picked up her sword, not noticing her wound. she was about to run at him again when he jumped and used the handle of his sword to hit her in the back. She fell, he was good. _Alright, time for a new trick..._she thought as she got some distance from him and then put her sword in the ground infront of her and kneeled down taking out 2 scrolls, he scrunched his face in confusion, she did some hands signs.

"RIRSING TWIN DRAGONS!" she yelled as she jumped into the air.

The scrolls unwinded as she was in the air. But she didn't fall, instead she started to move around in the air around the scrolls and weopens apeard and she started throwing them at him, he ran towards her blocking every move he could but some got him. he jumped up at her and was about to swip when a katana went stright at him, he moved his body to move but was struck with another katana, it was a trap, he landed on the ground on his feet and slid backwards. He was holding his shoulder where the katana had stabed him, he pulled it out, all this with his head down, Tenten landed and was about to ask him if he was ok when his head showed up showing his sharingan activated and the cruse seal spreading. Tenten took a step back, he ran towards her as she did the hand signs. He fell and she cought him. She landed on her knees with her still holding him. After a minute or so he came back, he sat up and a foot away from her when she fell beside him. He noticed the blood from her wound, her hair had also come undone when they where fighting. He also noticed that she had used up the last bit of her chakra reserves. He ran over to her bag and toke out some bandages and wraped hers up before he wraped up his shoulder. He set her against a tree and slumped down beside her lying down.

Tenten woke up to find Sasuke lying down beside her. He got.

"Im sorry.." he said.

"What? Why?" She said sitting up beside him as he sat up and truned to face her.

"I...hurt you.." Sasuke said.

"...Oh no! Thats ok, I am sorry that I stabed you so close to your..." said Tenten looking at his neck.

She just kind of stared at him, he looked at his shoulder and then to her. His eyes squnited then he closed his eyes and grabed her hand and put it where the cruse mark was. Tenten blushed a bit. Sasuke opened his eyes to her face in deep thought. He sat closer to her,_ I have never meet someone like her before..._thought Sasuke. She didn't move. He took his hand off and moved it to toward her wound. When he put presure on her, one of her eyes shut. She moved closer to his mark to get a better look, he felt her hair against him. He moved his hand with hesitation to grab her arms, his face emitoinless. She moved her face to look at what he was doing when he brought his face closer to hers and kissed her. She was stunned and then then recovered closing her eyes kissing him back. She left her hand on his cruse seal and her other on his arms which moved to her sides. When they parted he got up then held a hand out to her, she took it he went over to get his stuff. She apeard beside him, they walked back in silence, but this time the silence wasen't awkward.

When they arrived back she put her stuff on the floor by the door and sat on the couch. He sat next to her and closed his eyes. He felt her head on his shoulder. He didn't need to look at her to know she had fallen alseep. he laid her down on the couch and was about to step away when he felt a tug on his wrist. Sasuke saw that she had ahold of him. So he sighed and sat down infront of her on the couch, slowly as the time went by, which wasent long because of the fight, he slumped his head down, then his body fell limp on the ground. Sasuke woke up at the sense of falling and truned on his back, Tenten falling head-first for the floor, he grabed her and she landed on him with a thude and an "owch..". She rubbed her head when she all of a sudden felt Sasuke lift her up. She heard a sound from him she had NEVER heard before, she was sitting infront of him on her knees as he did the same and he was laughing.

"Sasuke?..." she asked but was stoped when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Are you ok??" she asked again when this time he hugged her.

Tenten didn't know what was happing but she started to laugh to and then when they parted they stood up. When there laughing fit was over he resumed his normal face. She just smiled her usual smile, _she always has that smile on..._ he thought, he leaned down and kissed her, she kissed back. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it wasen't that normal warm feeling she got when she fought with Neji, but a different warm feeling. _I wonder what he feels..._Tenten wondered.

THE

END


End file.
